Ron's Not So Doodley Doodles
by Dobby's Elf
Summary: Ron and Hermione are working on a project in the library, when Hermione sees Ron's.. doodles? More like his poem about a certain bushy haired knowitall.. Pretty short oneshot. I was bored, I was sick, what can I say? R&R please..


_A/N: I was bored and I was sick and baam! another one-shot came onto my computer screen.._

_Disclaimer: Well, yea, don't own Ron and Hermione... bugger!_**

* * *

**

**Ron's not so doodle-y doodles,**

The soft sound of quills writing on pieces of parchment all over, the sound of people rustling about and turning pages in books, were heard through the library at Hogwarts. A few murmurs of words could be heard from the different occupied tables, but no words were spoken loud enough for anyone to hear. The sound of a chair being pulled out for one to sit on, was heard as Hermione Granger, well known Gryffindor and know-it-all, came back from her search for more books about illegal potions and sat down. Ronald Weasley, another well known Gryffindor and Keeper for his houses Quidditch team, looked up from the blank piece of parchment in front of him as she gave a frustrated groan.

"Everything alright?" he asked her as he watched her turn through the pages of one heavy looking book she had just brought back.

"All the good books, of course, are in the forbidden section of the library," she said and looked up at him with a look that said that she was about ready to surrender.

"Don't you think we have enough already?" he asked her, gesturing to the 17 books that were splattered across the table.

"Possibly," she sighed and looked back at the book she had been turning trough the pages of before, "I just want to make a good project, is all,"

"You always make a good project 'Mione! I can't remember one time were you made something that wasn't worth an 'O'" he said and blushed faintly.

"Thanks Ron," she said and smiled softly.

"Besides you should take a break, you've been working non-stop since we got up this morning," he told her as he began searching through his back for something or other.

"Maybe you're right," she said and gave a small yawn, "I guess I could use a break,"

Ron stopped searching through his back and looked up at her with a surprised look.

"What?" she said.

"Please correct me if I'm wrong, but did Miss. Hermione Granger, top student at Hogwarts, just agree with me on something?" he said.

She giggled softly at him, "I guess she did," she said.

"Wow, I think you deserve a Chocolate Frog," he said and pulled out a few Chocolate delights from his bag.

"Ron, you're not allowed to eat in the library," she said giving him a stern look that wasn't very convincing.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first rule you would break," he said and grinned at her blushing cheeks.

"Fine," she said and took the Chocolate Frog that he handed her, "Thanks,"

"You're very welcome," he said as he stuffed his own mouth with Chocolate, making Hermione give him an amused look, very unlike her.

She unpacked the Chocolate and started to eat it as a piece of parchment with red script, under the blank one in front of Ron, caught her eyes, "What's this?" she asked as she reached for it.

"What?" Ron asked and looked up from his new Chocolate Frog card, and gasped as he saw what she was looking at, "That's nothing, just doodles," he said and tried to move it out of her reach, but too late, she had already grabbed it.

"No, please don't read it Hermione," he begged softly with his eyes closed, as she looked down at it.

_Bushy brown hair, __Chocolate brow eyes, _

_Hand in the air, __And the answers right, _

_Soft, warm skin, __Pink full lips, _

_Eyes sparkling proudly, __Quill scribbling fondly, _

_Oh, how I wish to feel her near, _

_How I wish to be loved in her heart, _

_How I wish to show her the world, _

_Oh, if only I was more than me, _

_Maybe then she would see, _

_How much love she gets from me, _

_I love her, Hermione,_

She gasped softly as she read it over again.

"You wrote this?" she asked softly, looking across the table at Ron who still had his eyes closed.

He nodded his head softly without opening his eyes.

"That is so sweet Ron," she said, looking down at the parchment again.

Feeling like his Gryffindor courage had left him for good, Ron still kept his eyes shut when he felt something soft and warm on his cheek that send pleasant shivers down his spine. Curiosity got back to him before his courage and he slowly opened one eye to see Hermione pressing her soft lips to his cheek. Immediately both his eyes opened wide and a goofy grin was all Hermione saw as she pulled away from him.

She smiled, "I love you too Ron," she said softly and moved forwards again, this time pressing her lips to his lips instead of his cheek.


End file.
